Some conventional sexual stimulation devices allow for the device to be manipulated into different configurations. However, the devices are often malleable and do not return to their original shape after use. In addition, sexual stimulation devices often contain a motor to provide a vibrating function for enhanced stimulation. However, conventional stimulation devices only provide weak vibration that do not provide the user with the desired level of pleasure. Attempts to provide stronger vibration generates increased vibration in the handle of the device that causes the user to experience discomfort. A need exists for a stimulation device that provides the user with an enhanced level of pleasure without leading to discomfort grasping the device.